villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ken Dwight
Principal Ken Dwight is the main antagonist of the 2016 comedy film, Middle School: The Worst Years Of My Life. He was the former principal of Hills Village Middle School, and the archenemy of Rafe Khatchadorian. He is portrayed by Andy Daly of MADtv fame, who also portrayed Mayor Brown. Role in the film He is the uncaring, atrocious, tyrannical and manipulative principal of Hills Village Middle School, who runs the school as if it were a prison. He is aided by his right-hand Vice Principal Ida Stricker, who is in alignment with his bullying tactics. He makes all of his students follow his code of conduct; it is filled with rules that sucks the fun out of the school. A new student named Rafe Khatchadorian (the protagonist of the film) already gets on Dwight's bad side when he draws an insulting picture of Dwight as a zombie in his notebook during an assembly that gets seen by other students. As stated in the code of conduct, any reading material deemed inappropriate would be destroyed, so Dwight destroys Rafe's notebook containing all of Rafe's old drawings. Upset by this, Rafe decides to break the rules of Dwight's code of conduct in retaliation to get even. During the time, Dwight plans on illegally cutting off the remedial class (led by Rafe's favorite teacher Mr. Tellers) from the upcoming test called B.L.A.A.R., as he wants to improve the aveage test scores to get a bonus from the school district. To that end, he frames the students of the remedial class for the pranks before suspending them and firing Mr. Tellers. Unwilling to let his class take the fall, Rafe is forced to come forward that he's the one responsible for the pranks, and proved it by setting off a false fire alarm, resulting in Dwight to expel Rafe for his actions. Rafe's mom Jules is very upset at her son for getting kicked of 3 schools (as she doesn't believe that Principal Dwight is corrupt) and Jules's boyfriend Carl/Bear suggests sending him to military school, much to Rafe's dismay. Eventually, Rafe's girlfriend Jeanne Galletta found out that this whole turn of events was to cover up Dwight's actions of cutting off Mr. Tellers' class from taking B.L.A.A.R. this whole time, having secretly recorded Dwight putting the evidence in the students' lockers to frame them for the pranks. As such, the other suspended students (along with Mr. Tellers and the local janitor Gus) agree to help Rafe expose Dwight. The next day, as the entire school is about to take the B.L.A.A.R., Rafe and his classmates interupted several procedures to expose Dwight's deceitfulness. Just as Dwight has finally caught Rafe on his tracks, Mr. Tellers arrives with the local superintendent Hwang and with the tape exposing Dwight and Stricker's illegal actions. As a result, Hwang angrily fires Dwight and Stricker, swearing to have them prosecuted for their crimes, much to their dismay. Rafe is then welcomed back into the school and praised as a hero for exposing Dwight's crimes. Personallity Principal Dwight was shown to be a cruel, greedy, selfish, ruthless, tyrannical, domineering, and manipulative man who likes following the rules and making the students follow them. As the movie went on he was shown a total hypocrite for making the students follow the rules, but yet he broke the rules of being a principal and the law. Gallery Web1 ---middle-school-the-worst-years-of-my-life-MS 13765 rgb.jpg Middle-school-the-worst-years-of-my-life-ss3.jpg middle-school7.jpg|Zombie Dwight. Middle School Dwight004.jpg 3oz8xHmUmHHr08uiwE.gif|Zombie Dwight Dancing. Trivia *In the reoccurring cartoon-fantasy scenes, Principal Dwight is portrayed as a zombie who constantly dances and yells "BLAAR!" *In the book that the movie is based on, he was a minor character with only a few appearances, but in the movie he serves as the main antagonist. Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:In love villains Category:Business Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychopath Category:Zombies